Lovehammer in Zero
by staplesdex2
Summary: As heir to the Imperium of Man and the daughter of the Holy Emperor of Terra, Princess Serenity is busy ruling the galaxy along with her brothers, the Primarchs, but there are some things in the Warp that causes her trouble; being summoned from the battlefield to another world certainly qualifies. SM/WH40K/FoZ cross


Disclaimer: All works belong to their respective owners as per Copyright Laws.

* * *

The Summoning Ritual was an explosion that was a usual for one Louise Valliere. What was unusual was the person that came from it.

This person could be described as a woman who is statuesque. She is beautiful beyond measure. She has flowing blond hair styled into pig-tails. She is wearing what would be described as a powerful protective armor of some sort with the color of white and silver. On the chest plate where her heart is lies a symbol of a two headed eagle with the eye on the left head open and the one on the right closed. Held by her right hand is a sword, burning with silver fire. All this would have just described how unusual the summoning is but makes it more unusual is the aura radiating from her.

She is literally glowing silver. The feeling from this is gentle like how _moonlight_ shines giving a feeling of light and hope and makes anyone compelled to bow in her presence.

Everyone in the summoning field realized that then and there that Louise summoned someone of royal stature. To Louise Valliere all her thoughts is how she feels burning shame and fear and yet she feels some sort of reassurance. Probably from the glow the golden haired woman is emanating.

The woman in question was studying her surroundings and fighting off any disorientation she is feeling from the summoning. Then she spoke.

"I am Princess Serenity, Heir to the Imperium of Man and I would really like to know how I got here."

Her voice radiated kindness yet carries with it an authority made of steel.

* * *

Around her a blond-haired woman in twin pig-tails and in resplendent white and silver armor examines the field she is standing on. It is a beautiful grassy field that gives off a feeling of peace. It is like how one enjoys a nice breeze in a summer afternoon. It is a shame though that this field will be her _last_ stand in battle. She could just imagine the field stained in the blood of men that she will have to shed. After all there are 70,000 enemy troops that marching across field towards their destination: Saxe-Gotha. The troops plan to overrun it and kill their enemies.

The problem is that the lone woman stands in their way. To the troops this will be easy. To the woman in question this makes her feel sadness and pity. Sadness for the fact that she will bring pain to them. Pain that she swore she would soothe. But pain that she must bring. And pity for the fact that the ones marching towards her are ignorant to the deeper reasons for this war and only care for their own reasons.

It is not the first time she shed blood in the battlefield. She understands that there will always be pain in war. She does not like it though. But she must as it comes with the burden of her position and power.

Princess Serenity learned this when she was made heir to her father's Imperium of Man so many years ago.

"Hey partner," said a deep male voice near her. "I forgot. Why would you stick around here when you had the chance to escape with the rest of the others. The little missy will miss you if you're not there."

Serenity looked to her left hand holding the sentient sword Derflinger. A weapon made of unknown origins this mysterious sword has been around for millennia but it speaks of the powerful magic that forged him. She then ponders back to how it ended up to this point.

Serenity thinks back to the many adventures she had from when she was first summoned, all in a quest to get back to her home. The times from when she taught a lesson in humility to a child playing around with relationships, caught a thief stealing valuables, to finding valuable treasures. She was actually surprised the treasure she found when she was treasure hunting with her, ah, _friends_ was actually an imperial air superiority fighter from found only in her father's domain. She thought that since she was in an unknown world there should not be artifacts found from where she came from but she was summoned so anything is possible. She also enjoyed her many discussions with another princess that she could relate to but still found differences that would not be understood from each other.

Thinking back Serenity gives thoughts to her relationship with her summoner. She and Louise, her summoner, had an early rocky start. This is mainly because of how she introduced herself some months back. Eventually they had something akin to a pseudo mother-daughter relationship as time. To Louise she found in Serenity the love of a mother she does not quite remember, not counting her other sister. To Serenity she found an adorable child she would like to press her cheeks against. Which is why she feels reluctance and some amount of guilt when she had to leave her to save her and the rest.

"Well Derf," she says with a deliberate thought. "I made a promise."

"A promise?"

"A promise to keep her safe and just because these troops marching towards me must be stopped and made to understand that this battle is just one colossal mistake made by a petty man who cares nothing for them and had to resort to using forbidden powers just to win." From her tone of voice she is less than pleased as she remembers the many times she fought the undead along with her troops.

"But you could stop them right this instance if you used your powers." The living sword counters as he remembers when she used them on an undead prince a while back.

"My powers are not to be used lightly. Besides I used them because there was a need for them at the time."

She too remembers the time using those powers to purify and put to rest the dead prince's soul.

"And this doesn't warrant in using them?"

From this concerned tone of voice Derflinger worries for his wielder.

"No it does not. Not as much though. It is tempting to use all my powers but my purpose here is to teach them and leave here with minimal bloodshed and death as possible. Minimal for _every_ enemy soldier and mage involved."

"That sounds impossible trying to leave every soldier and mage alive."

He sounds skeptical with this statement. Who could blame him? To fight but leave here alive without killing anyone?

"This much I could do. If anything I'm holding back."

To anyone she sounded a touch arrogant but to anyone who knew her it was all hard fact.

"Sounds fun." Derflinger says this in a tone of excitement and interest.

Afterall he was used to kill by previous owners but not to subdue an entire army alive.

"For you maybe."

Her tone brooks the end of the conversation as she prepares to fight.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle at the hill at Saxe-Gotha 70,000 Albion troops were defeated by a lone woman in bright silver and white armor. This was astonishing in itself. What was more astonishing is that all 70,000 troops were left alive. They spread word of the woman that defeated them that their will to was sapped just from her presence alone. Some still tried to fight her but were left beaten quickly and soon lost their will to fight. How could they for they were facing an _Angel of Mercy_. The tale was so fantastical to believe. Yet what is true though is that after meeting the woman all 70,000 troops quit and left to find better lives.

As for the woman no one knows where she could be. She left as though she was a ghost.

* * *

AN: A crossover where Usagi from Sailor Moon is raised by the GEoM from WH40K that made its own thread in spacebattles. This is where Usagi becomes heir to the IoM leading humanity in its troubled times. Here she was summoned from some battle somewhere. This was a thread that was too good to not include and contribute.

Criticisms are welcome but no flames.


End file.
